


Something New

by laniisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniisms/pseuds/laniisms
Summary: He lands, arms and legs sprawled out to his sides. Now it was Asahi’s turn to try and hold in laughter. He gently glides the few inches towards Noya’s body and holds a hand out. It’s a gesture of him attempting to me nice. But it ends up backfiring when Noya tries to get up onto to end up tugging his boyfriend down onto the ice with him. For a moment the two of them just lay there, backs pressed against the cold surface of the pond. Then the laughter starts.





	

Snow gently drifted down over the city. It dusted over the tops of buildings, trees, and road signs. There was just enough to coat the ground by the time Noya exited his house, scarf pulled up over his nose. He tugs his earmuffs into place before he starts off down the street. The fresh snow gives a satisfying crunch with every step causing him to grin. The first snowfall was always his favorite.

It’s relatively quiet as he makes his way through town. Unsurprising really. With students on winter break most people left the city or country for vacation. Noya had never been able to afford to do such, nor would his father be able to take time off to go anyway. Not that it mattered much. He preferred hanging around during the breaks. The gym was usually open for practices and there was always just the peace he could find walking through the streets at night when he couldn’t sleep. At the end of the street he pauses, looking both ways before carefully heading across to the other side. He’d made the mistake one too many times of not being careful and falling on the ice. Today he didn’t have to time to deal with a bruised tailbone.

By the time he reaches his destination, his hair is full of snowflakes and after he knocks on the door he works on getting it out. Even if in a few minutes it’ll just be full of fresh ones. The door opens after a few quiet moments to reveal Asahi’s face. He offers a small smile before turning his head back into the house.

“We’ll be back later, mom!”

There’s an answer in return, one Noya can’t hear, before Asahi is stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Afterwards he looks down at his boyfriend and raises an eyebrow.

“...that the scarf my mom sent you last week?”

“Mhm. It’s warm. Figured since we’ll be outside for a while I might as well stay as warm as possible.”

A pleased expression settles upon the taller boy’s face. He hated when Noya didn’t dress properly for the weather. Even if he said he’d be fine with running around, he got cold eventually. And he couldn’t be running around all the time or he’d collapse from exhaustion. With a tilt of his head, the smaller heads down the front steps to the Azumane residence and back towards the street. Asahi quickly falls in step beside him as they hit the sidewalk. The two are silent, hands stuffed into pockets, scarves over their faces. The wind is brisk enough as they move that it makes their eyes water, their heads duck.

“Where is this place anyway?” Asahi asks, a few minutes into their excursion.

“Right on the edge of town. The pond that’s there apparently is perfect for ice skating.”

“Uh huh...and why are we doing this? Neither of us have ever ice skated before.”

Noya just shrugs not bothering to supply an answer. He didn’t really know himself. Spontaneity was just part of his personality. He’d heard that ice skating could be really fun and he was always looking for new sports to try out (though volleyball would always reign supreme in his mind). The ace shrugs it off as well. He’d known him long enough that it wasn’t a surprise when he didn’t have an answer for an impulse. After all it was just that: an impulse. Silence falls over them again as they walk. The cold air bites at their faces turning their cheeks pink. If their noses were exposed they would no doubt be the same color. And if Tanaka was with them he’d point it out making comments about ‘rudolph’. The two of them are just thankful that the snow stops as they begin to get closer.

The moment they get there Noya starts to buzz with excitement. It radiates off him the closer they get to the little building that rents out the skates for those that don’t have their own. He’s practically bouncing as they approach it. Asahi watches as the other tugs his wallet out to pay for the rental and reaches out to grab his shoulder.

“Hey I’ll-”

But he’s immediately cut off as Noya shakes his head.

“I invited you on the date, I’ll pay. It’s fine. I’ve been saving.”

A frown tugs at the brunet’s features but he lets it go. There was no fighting with him when he had his mindset. Smiling wide, the libero jogs up to the counter and tugs out the right amount of change.

“I need a size twenty-four and a half, and a twenty-eight and a half please.”

The lady behind the counter nods, putting his money into the little metal tin before grabbing both sizes and handing them over with a smile.

“Enjoy yourself!”

Noya beams, nodding as he turns and heads over to a bench that Asahi had found while he was busy. Plopping beside him, he hands the larger of the skates over. The two tug their boots off, exchanging them for the skates. The laces are pulled tight before they pull the rubber pieces off the blades, careful not to accidentally cut themselves. Asahi sets the rubber pieces into his boots to keep them from getting lost and sets the boots under the bench before standing himself up. It takes a moment to find his balance with the unfamiliar feeling of skates but finds it nonetheless. Noya on the other hand finds it a bit more difficult. His legs wobble as he stands and he nearly tips over at least twice just standing in front of the bench.

“...you sure about this?”

Noya just nods, smiling widely before shakily making his way towards the ice. Asahi is quick, but careful, to follow to make sure he doesn’t fall and hurt himself. At the edge of the ice they both look out, watching the different skaters gracefully move around. Though there are a few that look like they are receiving lessons or trying to teach themselves. At least they wouldn’t be alone in their endeavor then. Asahi carefully steps out onto the ice, his arms immediately flailing out at his sides as he slides slightly. As he catches his balance after a moment he turns his head to catch Noya smiling and trying to hold in a laugh.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! Let me see you try it.”

A small fire lights in Noya’s eyes at the challenge and he straightens himself up as he takes a step out onto the ice.

_Thunk_.

He lands, arms and legs sprawled out to his sides. Now it was Asahi’s turn to try and hold in laughter. He gently glides the few inches towards Noya’s body and holds a hand out. It’s a gesture of him attempting to me nice. But it ends up backfiring when Noya tries to get up onto to end up tugging his boyfriend down onto the ice with him. For a moment the two of them just lay there, backs pressed against the cold surface of the pond. Then the laughter starts. Noya is first to let out a loud snort. It turns into a giggle and then a full on laughing fit. Asahi doesn’t know why it seems so funny but he can’t resist the sound of Noya’s laughter and in seconds he himself is laughing loudly in return. People turn to look at them briefly before turning back to what they are doing. When they finally calm down, Asahi sits up and looks down.

“Let’s try that again.”

They both scoot themselves back towards the edge of the lake, finding solid ground easier for the two of them to get up on. Then, like before, Asahi carefully steps out and glides a little before turning and offering his hand to Noya. The latter gratefully accepts the help and this time, instead of falling, finds himself gliding over the ice as well. With a small pout, he looks upwards.

“You’re good at this. Sure you haven’t done it before and you lied to me?”

“Positive I didn’t.”

Noya snorts, pout turning into a small smile against his will. “Then you’re a natural. Damn you.”

Asahi laughs, his breath escaping him in large clouds as he tugs on Noya’s hand gently to pull him further across the pond’s surface.

“Come on. I’ll help you out.”

And help out he does. The next hour or two are spent holding onto Noya as he tries to keep his balance. Asahi finds himself glad that at least one of them was naturally talented with this. Otherwise it would have been a mess trying to learn. But he’s sure it would have been equally as fun.

“Okay. Let go. I think I can balance myself.”

“You sure?”

Noya nods, tongue stuck out in concentration as he waits. Slowly, the grip on his hands is let go and he pushes himself forward slightly. To his surprise, he really does have his balance this time. The smile on his face is so radiant Asahi is sure it could compete with the sun.

“I did it! Finally! Take that ice!”

Asahi lets out a soft laugh, a warm smile taking over his features as he watches his boyfriend skate slowly in the area they were in. Soon, he grabs onto his hands again, and the two start to skate around the entire pond. Hours pass as they go, the cold eventually numbing them to the bone through their many layers of clothing. When the sun starts to set, they realize they should start their trek back into town. Carefully, they make their way off the ice back towards their bench where they exchange the skates for their boots. After making sure the rubber pieces are properly on the blades, Noya returns them to the stand before jogging back towards Asahi. His entire face is bright pink from being exposed to the cold, as his Asahi’s, but neither seem to care as they smile at each other.

They turn to start walking back, hands brushing as they walk before their gloved fingers gently link together. There’s no need for any sort of talk between the two of them. Contentment washes over them from their afternoon spent together on a new adventure. The walk back seems to take less time than the walk there and Noya finds himself frowning slightly not wanting their time together to end quite yet. Asahi notices, of course, so before he can say anything, he tugs him into his house behind him and starts to take his boots off.

“Ma, is it okay if Noya stays the night? His dad is working the night shift again.”

Noya blinks, stunned slightly. His father was working the night shift of course, but that didn’t mean he needed to stay. He could head home and curl up in bed. There was no reason to stick around, especially if Asahi wanted to just do the same. But something about the look in the taller boy’s eyes told him he wanted him to stick around and it made his heart flutter.

“Of course! Do you boys want some hot chocolate? It’s pretty cold out there and you’ve been out for hours! You two must be freezing. Go get changed into some dry clothes and sit under the kotatsu while I get it ready.”

The boys finish taking their outerwear off before quietly heading up the stairs to Asahi’s room. Noya had stayed often enough that he still had some sweatpants hiding in one of the dresser drawers. Asahi finds them and tosses them towards him along with one of his own shirts. Noya says nothing as he changes, humming quietly at how even though it was clean the shirt still smelled like Asahi. He doesn’t notice Asahi finish changing or him coming closer until a large lump of fabric is being pulled over his head. Looking up, he sees a smile directed towards him before he looks down and sees the hoodie he was always stealing tugged over his torso. Leaning down, Asahi brushes his lips against Noya’s cheek before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers as he tugs him from the room. The latter’s eyes widen a fraction as his face warms considerably.

Downstairs, the kotatsu is already incredibly warm. The boys stick their legs beneath it as they sit beside one another and sigh in sync at how nice it feels. A few minutes later Asahi’s mother brings in their drinks, offering a warm smile and a kiss to both their cheeks before leaving again. Noya wraps his fingers around the mug and smiles as the steam hits his face. He’s about to lift it and take a sip when Asahi speaks

“Thanks...for today. It was a lot of fun.”

He looks up to see the taller boy smiling softly at him and he finds his cheeks warming all over again. He ducks his head a bit, staring into his mug as a smile tugs at his lips.

“...anytime, Asahi. Anytime.”


End file.
